After The War
by bleach-gurl
Summary: Now that the winter war is through and Aizen and his team are dead, what happens next? Ichigo is faced with decisions to make and new feelings develop for a certain midget. Will he go to soul society? Not for ichihime fans. Foul Language
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. I have been reading for quite a while and have finally decided to try my hand at writing. I hope you enjoy. please send me your comments. thnx. Bleach-gurl**

**Chapter 1:**** The Beginning**

"IIIIIICCCHIIGGGGOOOOO! ! !" CRASH

Kurosaki Isshin went straight to the ground as his son, Kurosaki Ichigo expertly dodged his father's usual morning wake-up call kicks. Isshin-san was now at a very odd angle.

**Ichigo POV**

"What the hell, old man? Are you trying to kill me?"

I honestly couldn't believe this idiot was my father. Or worse, a Shinigami. More specifically, a shinigami taichou.

**Flashback**

"_Getsuga Tensho!" I yelled, pouring as much of my reiatsu into that one strike effectively killing a bunch of hollows. _

"_BAKA! Stop being so reckless with your reiatsu!" screamed Kuchiki Rukia as she slapped me at the back of my head._

"_God-damnit Rukia! What did you have to do that for? And why the hell are there so many hol-"_

"_Hadō __#31 __Shakkahō__! __You know son, if you keep blabbering like an idiot you're gonna get yourself killed!" My dad said as he sent a shot of red fire at the hollow that was stealthily approaching me from behind. WOW! My dad was actually being serious for once in his life._

_WHOA!! Back up! My dad??_

"_What the fuck?"_

"_Don't worry son, you've made daddy proud!" My dad said as he pounded his chest like a damn gorilla._

_Oh great! Back to idiot mode._

_Suddenly four shinigami appeared behind my dad and kneeled,_

"_Kurosaki-Taichou, we have searched the entire area and there is no sign of the traitor, Ichimaru Gin, Sir!"_

_I couldn't believe my ears. I think I have gone fucking deaf._

"_Ta….-Ta…-Ta-…TAICHOU!!"_

"_Yep son! Aren't you proud your daddy's a taichou? A very strong one I might add!" My idiotic father showed us his muscles._

"_But…….But…….how-?"_

"_BAKA! Stop stuttering !" Rukia yelled in my face and then kicked my shin._

_I doubled over and rubbed my shn._

"_Dammit Rukia!! That hurt!"_

"_Good! It was suppose to."_

_Damn midget._

"_I was a shinigami long before I met your mother. I knew you were going to be a shinigami from the moment you were born. You had massive reiatsu and could see ghosts. Of course you met Kuchiki Rukia, who helped you to awaken your powers."_

"_Wait……………..WHAT??!!!! You're a shinigami???? A TAICHOU?"_

"_Wow Ichigo, you sure are slow!" Rukia said to me._

_Wait a minute. Rukia? Rukia……rukia……RUKIA!!!_

"_Rukia!! You knew about Rukia?"_

"_Of course! By the way son, I must say it's not very hospitable of you to keep you're guests in your closet. What you mother think?_

_My mother started running to a poster of my mother that appeared out of nowhere._

"_Oh Masaki!! Where did I go wrong?? Look at how our son is treating our third daughter!"_

_Oh great! My dad is back to idiot mode._

"…_.our son kept our third daughter locked in his closet! Oh Masaki!!"_

"_Shut the fuck up dad!!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

So here I am giving my dad, who happens to be a taichou, a good ass kicking. Then my closet door opens and Rukia comes out fully dressed for school.

"Can't you two keep it down? Ichigo stop beating up your father. Ohayo Kurosaki-san!"

"My third daughter has such great manners!"

"I'm going down to breakfast. Hurry your fat-ass up Ichigo!"

"Fat?????? Have you taken a look at yourself lately, midget? I could've sworn you gained like 15 pounds!!"

"How dare you?" Rukia screamed at me as she kicked me in the shin. Again. And it hurt. Again. Damn Midget. Then she stormed out of the room.

Great!

"Ohayo Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue Orihime said as we walked into the classroom.

"Ohayo Inoue! Sado! Hey Ishida! What girly shit you sewing now?" I turned to Ishida. He had his sewing kit out and a bunch of lace and other crap.

Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose with his index finger, his glasses reflecting in the light.

"Kurosaki! You'll never be able to understand the complex art that is sewing. Your tiny brain just can't handle it1"

What the fuck?

"Ishida! You fucking girl!"

"Kurosaki! Mind your language in my classroom!" Everyone to your seats now!" Ochi-sensei said. I didn't even hear when she came in.

"Okay class. Settle down. Today we have some new students. I'll let them introduce themselves to the class."

She stuck her head out the door, "Come in Guys!"

Five oddly dressed yet familiar looking persons walked in.

First one was a red-head with a bunch of tattoos on his arms and the part of his chest that was visible.

"What's up? I'm Abarai Renji." He paused for a moment and looked around.

"oh hey Rukia!"

Idiot!

Next up was a guy with colorful feathers by his eyelashes and eyebrows.

"Hello you unbeautiful people! I am the beautiful Ayasgewa Yumichika!"

Oh fuck! If it wasn't the retard!

Suddenly a bright light appeared and temporarily blinded us all. A bald guy with a wooden katana stepped up next. That explained the bright light.

"Yo! I'm Madarame Ikkaku!..........Hey Ichigo! You ready to fight? Let's go! Outside now!"

I jumped out of my seat.

"Fuck no Ikkaku!"

"Kurosaki! Sit down!"

As soon as I sat back down, Keigo jumped up and yelled,

"hhe'sss………..BALDDDDDDD!!!!"

Oh no. He's gonna get it now.

Ikkaku pointed his katana at Keigo and yelled,

"Who you calling bald? You wanna fight, you punk?"

"Relax Ikkaku!" A blonde girl with her breasts spilling out of her uniform said as she slapped him on the head. She righted her uniform, which by the way I don't think she was wearing correctly, and gave her boobs a shake and said,

"Hi! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku!"

Every mail in the classroom and some females i.e. Chizuru were all left staring at her boobs. They were giving themselves nosebleeds.

"Matsumoto you're on my foot!" yelled a short guy with white-blonde hair. He looked as if he belonged in elementary school.

"Sorry Taichou!" said Rangiku as she stepped away.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshirou and no, I don't belong in elementary school."

Wow Toshirou was harsh. I guess he remembered from the last time he visited the real world during the arrancar attack. If he thought that was gonna stop them though, he was sadly mistaken.

"You belong in kindergarten kid!" someone yelled.

"Okay that's enough! Pleases find some seats and we will begin with today's work" said Oochi-sensei.

Rukia and I started our way home after school. We were both silent in our thoughts. My thoughts refuse to stay on the most important matter at hand though.

Why was the gang here?

Rukia has such lovely eyes.

What could possibly be wrong to cause them to come to the real world?

She is headstrong and stubborn and knows how to put me in my place.

Isn't the war over?

She is very pretty.

What the hell is wrong?

What the hell is wrong with me?

Suddenly we heard a ripping sound coming from the sky. We looked up to see a garganta open and several arrancars exited.

Immediately I was in my soul form as well as Rukia. I shunpo-ed away from Rukia and towards the arrancars. I felt the reiatsu of the gang. I guess this is why they are here.

"Hello there shinigami!"

I turned and was met face to face with an arrancar. He had a spiked tail and spikes coming all along his back. He had horns on his head and his hollow hole was just above his heart. Instead of the usual arrancar robes, he wore a light green robe with black footwear. His zanpaktou was secured to his waist.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is of no significance!"

"No significance? Fine then. Let's fight!" I unsheathed my zanpaktou and let my reiatsu gradually rise.

"Hold up a minute-"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The nameless arrancer quickly dodged my attack!

"Who sent you here? Gin, Aizen and Tousen are all dead! So who sent you here?"

"You want to know who sent me here and who I am? Correct?"

"Yes you asshole"

"I am part of the second generation arrancar and I was sent by Neliel Tu Oderschvank."


	2. Chapter 2:The Second Generation Arrancar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters This disclaimer applies to all chapters of this story.**

**Another's Note: Thank you to all those who read my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to chappy1000 to being my first reviewer. Also thanks to for reviewing my story. Here is the next chapter, Rukia seems a bit OOC I think. I hope this meets your expectations. I hope you enjoy. Plz plz plz plz plz review! Thnx. –bleach-gurl**

_Previously_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Who I am is of no significance!"_

"_No significance? Fine then. Let's fight!" I unsheathed my zanpaktou and let my reiatsu gradually rise._

"_Hold up a minute-"_

"_Getsuga Tensho!"_

_The nameless arrancer quickly dodged my attack!_

"_Who sent you here? Gin, Aizen and Tousen are all dead! So who sent you here?"_

"_You want to know who sent me here and who I am? Correct?"_

"_Yes you asshole"_

"_I am part of the second generation arrancar and I was sent by Neliel Tu Oderschvank."_

**Chapter 2:**** The Second Generation Arrancar**

"Nel" I asked quickly. I couldn't believe my ears. He had to be fucking joking. Innocent little Nel who sometimes annoyed the crap out of me?

Im-fucking-possible

"Yes you stupid shinigami! Neliel-sama has sent me here. And I have wasted a lot of time instead of doing the task she asked of me!"

"And what is it you have to do!" I could sense that the others were no longer fighting. At least from their reiatsu I could tell no one had gotten hurt.

Yeah I can sense reiatsu now.

"I am looking for Kurosaki-Ichigo. I have an important message to relay to Ichigo-sama!"

I sweat-dropped.

"So get out of my way useless shinigami I have important people to find."

This fucking idiot.

Who the fuck did he think I was?

I shunpo-ed in front of him before he could get away.

"Wait!! We haven't had the pleasure of fighting and also I haven't even introduced myself"

"I have no time for games. Get out of my way useless shinigami!!"

"Next time you come looking for someone make sure you have all the information you need to find that person. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kurosaki Ichigo Shinigami-Daikou!"

"What?? MY humblest apologies Ichigo-sama!!" the arrancar apologized as he went down on one knee.

"Please forgive my insolence!"

Geesh! What do I do now?

"Yeah Yeah!"

God help me!

"What is the message you have for me?"

The arrancar cleared is throat.

"Ahem…. Neliel-sama asks the great hero of the arrancar war, Ichigo-sama, to come to meet her at the Vizards hideout in 2 days time. It is of utmost importance."

"She wants to meet me you say?"

"Yes! If that is all, I must report back to Neliel-sama. She will e back in two days time."

"Yeah. You can go. Tell her I shall meet her."

"Hai! Ja ne, Ichigo-sama!"

"Ja ne!"

"What do you think she wants, Ichigo?" Rukia asks me. We were all gathered (the gang) in my room after the arrancars had left.

"I don't know."

"I say she shouldn't be trusted!" said Yumichika, "she might be un-beautiful!"

Fucking Idiot! Is that all he could think of at a time like this?

"I think we should all go!" said Ikkaku.

"Nah! Only me and Rukia should go. Since she knows us she will trust us. We did travel with her when we were in Hueco Mundo."

"What about me??? I was there too!!" yelled Renji.

"Nope. You'll make too much of a ruckus."

"By the way Kurosaki, after this, your presence is requested in Soul Society. Soi-Taichou wants to meet with you!" Toshiro told me.

"What for Toshiro?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you!"

Sheesh! No need to get bitchy about it.

"Whatever! Is that why you all are here?"

"No, some came to deliver you and Kuchiki to Soul Society. Some to watch after the town and some to talk to Sado and Orihime about sealing their power!" Renji said.

"WHAT???? Sealing their power??? Why?"

"Their high reiatsu are causing those around them to start see spirits."

Damn white haired know-it-all.

"How come that doesn't apply to me?"

"I leave that to the soi-taichou." Toshiro said very quickly then the entire gang shunpo-ed out of my room quickly leaving just Rukia and me.

"Guess they didn't want anymore questions." I said to no-one in particular.

"Duh Ichigo! How much more dumber can you get?"

And then she went into my closet.

Damn midget.

But she is kinda hot when she's yelling at me.

We didn't hear back from the gang since that eventful afternoon. The place was very uneventful except for the usual minor hollows. But the gang took care of those. I guess they got bored.

So here we were, me and Rukia standing in front of the Vizards Hideout. They didn't have up their barrier so either they were expecting us or they weren't there. I have learnt that they liked to travel a lot.

Nel was already here. I could sense her reiatsu. Oh well, here goes.

We walked in. We went straight to the basement.

"Itsygo!!" Something came barreling into me effectively knocking me to the ground.

"Can't breathe!"

"Oops! Sorry Itsygo" nel said as she released me from her grip. An adult form Nel.

"Hi Rukia! Nice to see you again!"

"Hi Nel. I see you're back into you're adult form"

If she didn't have to start questioning as soon as we got here.

"Yeah. After Aizen and the others died, I was able to gather enough reiatsu and just reverted back to this."

"I see"

What a statement.

"So what did you want to see me about Nel?"

"Well actually, this is how it is. I'm sure you met the arrancar. He's part of a group that are calling themselves the second generation espada.

In a particular area of Hueco Mundo, there was the remnants of the Houkyoku floating in the air. Any hollow that went there immediately transformed into arrancars"

What the fuck?? Second Generation Espada?

"Is this still happening now?" I asked Nel.

"No. it has stopped and we have managed to gain the trustof most of them. The are currently working with us as you can see. They-"

"Hold up! We??"

"yeah me and Grimmjow!"

"What !" Both Rukia and I yelled at the same time.

What in fucks name is going on?

"and also, though this is just to assure Rukia that I aint trying to steal Itsygo and she can have him. Grimmy and I are together!"

Rukia turned a bit pink at the stealing Ichigo part. I guess she has the hots for me too. Must be the body. Killing hollows is hard work. I'll pretend I didn't see.

"Grimmy?? Heallows you to call him that?" I asked.

"Yeah, but only me!"

"Anything else Nel?" Rukia seemed anxious to get rid of Nel.

I chuckled internally.

"Not really. The other arrancar seem harmless presently, but we will keep watch and keep you updated."

"Thanks a lot Nel. I'll talk to you later. Tell Grimmy I saw hi!"

Nel opened a garganta and walked through.

"See you guys later!" she said with a parting wave.

As I turned to talk to Rukia, she jumped on me and started to kiss me.

What the hell!

Oh well, might as well enjoy it.

This is like a dream come true.

Her lips gently moved against mine as she grabbed onto my neck. My hands came around her waist so as to keep her up. All to soon for me, we broke away. We both needed air.

"WOW Rukia"

Her face was tinted a slight pink.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that!" she whispered.

She looked hot panting and whispering like that.


	3. Chapter 3: The Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I think that Ichigo is super hot!**

**Hello guys, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I got caught up in school. I am sry sry sry sry….**

**Anyways thnx for all the reviews. I have 10 for this story so far. Can u plz review it encourages me to update faster. Plzzz. Thnx. I hope you enjoy –bleach-gurl**

_As I turned to talk to Rukia, she jumped on me and started to kiss me. _

_What the hell!_

_Oh well, might as well enjoy it._

_This is like a dream come true._

_Her lips gently moved against mine as she grabbed onto my neck. My hands came around her waist so as to keep her up. All to soon for me, we broke away. We both needed air._

"_WOW Rukia"_

_Her face was tinted a slight pink._

"_You don't know how long I've wanted to do that!" she whispered. _

Chapter 3: The Decision

"Well I'm glad you did."

"Me too." She whispered.

We made our way out of the hideout and began our way home. Our hands hung loosely to the sides.

Should I hold her hand?

What really were we now?

Are we like boyfriend and girlfriend?

Fuck!

Byakuya's gonna kill me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I really can't sleep.

My mind kept wandering back to two things. One, the kiss I shared with Rukia and two, what the gang said about sealing Inoue and Sado powers and old man Yamamoto wanting to see me.

Why wasn't my power being sealed too?

Rukia's lips felt great moving against mine.

When should we go to see old man Yamamoto?

Will she kiss me again anytime soon? I hope.

Suddenly I felt a familiar reiatsu. I would know that reiatsu anywhere. It belonged to Byakuya.

Fuck!

What was he doing here?

Did he find out Rukia and I kissed?

At the same time the door to my closet opened quickly and Rukia jumped out. She was in soul form and had her spirit phone out.

"Ichigo! Get up! Nii-sama is on is way here now!"

"I know! I can sense his reiatsu. I'm not a fucking idiot!"

"How was I supposed to know you got better at sensing reiatsu? You are an idiot!"

"Take that back! I am not an idiot!"

"CARROT TOP!"

"MIDGET!"

In the middle of our argument Byakuya appeared in my room. He looked pissed.

Rukia instantly kneeled and said, "Hello, nii-sama!"

"Rukia."

Damn he was cold and stiff.

"Kurosaki."

And formal.

"Hey Byakuya!" I said.

"Ichigo, show some respect. He's a taichou!" Rukia whisper-yelled as she kicked my shin.

"It's okay Rukia. I have come for one thing only." He turned his hard, cold glare on me.

"Sou-taichou requests the presence of Kurosaki Ichigo and I am responsible for taking him to Soul Society."

"Why does old man Yamamoto want to see me?"

"You shall find out soon enough. Come on, let's go. Also,-" he said, turning to Rukia, "-you're presence is required."

I quickly grabbed Kon and popped him in my mouth. I was now in my shinigami form. I fixed Zangetsu on my back.

"Let's go!"

Byakuya opened the senkaimon gate and we were off.

"Take care of my body Kon!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rukia had once again kicked me in the shin, causing me to kneel in front of old man yamamoto.

"You need to show respect!" she whisper-yelled at me.

"Hello Kuroskai Ichigo!"

Old man Yamamoto said to me.

"What do you want?"

"Respect Ichigo!" damn midget said again.

"Let's get straight to the point, shall we? As I am sure you have aware, the reiatsu of you and your friends in the real world has caused other human to start seeing sprits. This is what caused Inoue Orihime and Yasutora Sado to develop their powers. Since the war with Aizen is finished, there is no need or their powers and they are therefore a hazard to Karakura Town. They have both decided to have their powers temporarily sealed. At least it will be sealed until they have passed their lives as humans and enter soul society.

But you are aware their powers are being sealed. The question that remains is, what happens to you?you too are causing hazards to Karakura Town with your abnormally high reiatsu that you can't control properly."

"So what's the plan for me then?"

"You, Kurosaki Ichigo have 2 options. Option one: Since your power is much greater than Inoue Orihime's or Yasutora Sado's we are unable to temporarily seal it. You have too much reiatsu to remain in the real world with yor we might have to permanently seal your powers and you will have to start building up from afresh when your human years have ended and you join us in Soul Society."

What?

Permanently seal my powers?

No more hollows.

But….i wouldn't really be able to protect anyone anymore.

I will be an ordinary human.

Completely and utterly useless against hollows.

Fuck that!

"What's my other option?"

"Your second option is to give up your life in the real world. You will com and live with us permanently in Soul Society. If you choose this option, we have a place in mind for you here."

"What place is that?"

"We want you as a Taichou of the Gotei 13."

You gotta be fuckin kiddin' me!

A taichou?

Fuck!

"If you should choose to become a taichou, you will have private kidou lessons here in soul society. You will also be required to spend some time with other taichous so you can learn how to run your squad effectively."

Fuck!

Hey I get to boss people around.

And I would be higher that Renji.

"Also if youo should decide to become a captain, Kuchiki Rukia would be elected as fuku-taichou of Squad 13."

Fuck!

My decision decides Rukia's fate as well.

She really deserves this promotion.

I glanced at Rukia. She had been completely silent throughout the entire thing. She was now sporting a look of shock.

Guess she didn't think she would get promoted.

"how long do I have to decide?"

"I want an answer in tomorrow. You are dismissed."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I was staying in byakuya's mansion. Even though the damn thing was so big, there still was no space for me to walk.

So I went up to sokoyoku hill.

What should I do?

I really don't want my powers to be sealed.

But I don't know if I would make a good captain.

Mom where are you? I bet you would know what to do.

I felt her reiatsu swiftly approaching.

"Hey Rukia,"

"Hey yourself."

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. And by the way, great job at hiding your reiatsu. It took e a while to find you."

"You doubted me nah?"

She shook her head. We just sat there in comfortable silence looking at the sunset.

"What are you goin to do?" her voice was barely there.

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Ichigo!"

"Fine."

We sat there some more.

"I wonder what squad I'll be in charge of?"

**Was it good? Please review or leave me a PM.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Condition

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. School has been so hectic with my exams. School's closed now though so hopefully the updates will become more regular. Please review. When I have a lot of reviews it encourages me to write. Hope you enjoy.**

"_Hey Rukia,"_

"_Hey yourself."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I should be asking you that. And by the way, great job at hiding your reiatsu. It took me a while to find you."_

"_You doubted me nah?"_

_She shook her head. We just sat there in comfortable silence looking at the sunset._

"_What are you going to do?" her voice was barely there._

"_About what?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me Ichigo!"_

"_Fine."_

_We sat there some more. _

"_I wonder what squad I'll be in charge of?"_

**Chapter 4:**** The Condition **

The next day Rukia and I appeared once again before old man Yamamoto.

"What is your decision?"

This is it. This is final. No turning back.

"I have decided that I will come to soul society."

"Very well Kurosaki!"

Old man Yamamoto nodded his head. But I wasn't finished.

"However, I have one condition and I believe that you will agree to my condition because you are secretly hoping that I come to soul society and join the Gotei 13. I am one of the best shinigami there is. It will be a waste if my power is permanently sealed."

Wow. That was a friggin mouthful.

"Very perceptive Kurosaki. What is your condition?"

Okay. Here goes

"That all the vizards be allowed back in soul society ."

"WHAT!"

Old man yamamoto looked pissed.

"NO!"

Why the fuck not.

These shinigami are so uptight and one-sided.

"Then I too will go back to the real world because I am also a vizard and you know this. So it wouldn't be fair to let me into soul society but not let them. And you could use them and you need them. In addition to the spaces of the three traitors, Kurotsuchi-Taichou has passed as well as Komamura Taichou. "

"Fine. You have mentioned valid points. Consider the ban lifted. On to more important matters. Since you have decided to join the Gotei 13. We will require you to take the captain's test. We are already aware of your abilities it is just a formality."

"Fine. I am allowed to go back to wish farewell to my family and friends, right?"

"Of course. You have one day."

WTF!

"Kuchiki Rukia!"

"Hai sou-taichou"

Hmph… I had forgotten she was there.

She was very quiet. Contrary to how she usually is.

"Since Kurosaki has accepted to stay in soul society you will be promoted as the fuku-taichou of the thirteenth squad. You have excellent abilities and I have no doubts in you abilities. Neither does Ukitake – Taichou."

"Arigatiou sou-taichou"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rukia and I were standing in front of the senkai gate. We were getting ready to enter our new home. Soul Society.

Telling our friends we were leaving wasn't that hard. They understood.

Karin and yuzu however was a completely different story. It made me think that I should stay in the real world. I promises them I would come and visit soon. Hopefully I will be able to do that.

Of course I also told my old man and Yuzu and Karin about me and Rukia. He started screaming crap about making grandchildren.

"Ichigo, you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go"

When we entered soul society Ukitake-Taichou was waiting for us.

"Taichou!" Rukia greeted and kneeled before Ukitake.

Once again she kicked me in the shin and whisper-yelled, "Respect Ichigo"

"Hello Kuchiki. Ichigo-san how are you?"

"I am okay. What about you, Ukitake?"

"Okay. My sickness is getting to me. Maybe I should retire."

We all laugh at that.

"Kuchiki- Taichou has a room prepared for you in his home. Or you are welcome to stay here at the thirteenth."

"I think I'll stay here. Byakuya is too stiff for my liking."

I turn to look at Rukia and realize she is no longer there.

Ukitake notices this and says,

"She left. She doesn't stay to talk when her superiors are speaking otherwise."

"But I am not her superior!"

"Not yet."

"We will always be nakama. Excuse me, Ukitake – Taichou."

With a nod of my head I shunpoed out of there and went to look for Rukia.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I felt her reiatsu on sokoyoku hill. I made my way up there.

"Hey rukai."

"Hey"

"whats up?"

"Im just thinking?"

"About?"

As we speak I cant help but notice how here lips move. I wish to kiss her again. I wonder how she would react.

Fuck! This is complicated.

"Hellloooooo Ichigo? Are you listening to me?"

"What? Sorry."

"Hmph. Baka! "

This is my chance. I leaned over and kissed her.

She was shocked at first but then her lips started to move against mine. All too soon we had to pull away for breath.

"What took you so long?" She asked me.

"I don't know. "

"hey Rukia."

"Yeah."

"What squad you think I will get? I hope it isn't mayuri! Or aizen's."

"I'm sure whatever squad you get youll be great."

With that statement she leaned against me and we watched the sunset.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I have a poll up so you can vote what squad Ichigo should get. If anyone knows any good stories with Ichigo and Rukia please tell me. Especially the ones in soul society. Please please please review. More reviews faster I updated. AND VOTE NOW!**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Preparation

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and this is purely for entertainment.**

**Hey, I am so sorry for the late update. Things have been a bit hectic. My aunts uncles and cousin came from Boston to visit and it was very busy. Thanks to zangetsu50 for suggesting those stories. I recommend the heir apparent by knightoftheworld. Thanks to all those who reviewed or voted. Only 6 people voted. Can u pz vote and review. Thanks. Onto the story.**

_I felt her reiatsu on sokoyoku hill. I made my way up there._

"_Hey rukai."_

"_Hey"_

"_whats up?"_

"_Im just thinking?"_

"_About?"_

_As we speak I cant help but notice how here lips move. I wish to kiss her again. I wonder how she would react._

_Fuck! This is complicated._

"_Hellloooooo Ichigo? Are you listening to me?"_

"_What? Sorry."_

"_Hmph. Baka! "_

_This is my chance. I leaned over and kissed her._

_She was shocked at first but then her lips started to move against mine. All too soon we had to pull away for breath._

"_What took you so long?" She asked me._

"_I don't know. "_

"_hey Rukia."_

"_Yeah."_

"_What squad you think I will get? I hope it isn't mayuri! Or aizen's."_

"_I'm sure whatever squad you get youll be great."_

_With that statement she leaned against me and we watched the sunset._

Chapter 5 : The Preparation

The next day Ukitake asked to see me. I entered his office.

"You wanted to see me Ukitake-san?"

"Yes. Ichigo-san. Have a seat. Did you sleep well?"

I took a seat infront of Ukitake's desk.

"Better than my Byakuya. He friggin hates me. Stuck up asshole."

Ukitake burst out laughing.

"He is a bit stuck up. Anyways the reason I wanted to see you. As you know you have to take the captain's test in about a week or two. You along with many others will take the test. As you know there are three ways to become a captain."

"yea. You can beat the current captain to death in front of 200 witnesses. Like Kenpachi."

"Correct. The next method is you can be recommended by 6 captains and approved by 3 of the remaining 7."

Damn. Soul society have to many fucking rules. Plus byakuya will never recommend me for sure.

"and the third?"

"As you know the requirement of the captains is to obtain bankai and be able to control it. Therefore the third way is by a captain proficiency test. You have to be able to use your bankai and fight in the presence of three captains including Yama-ji."

"well I'm guessing I have to take the proficiency test. Because we don't have enough captains to recommend especially since Byakuya will never recommend me. Stuck up bastard."

Ukitake laughed again.

"Don't worry Ichigo-san. Since the test will be slightly different this time ever since all that has happened. Kyoraku and I have decided we want to help train you and prepare you for the test. Also you should start learning kidou. It will benefit you in the test. And you still have to learn it anyway."

Fuck. Kidou. I can control my reiatsu but will it be enough. I guess I can use the help.

"Sure."

"Great.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ukitake and I were on Sokoyoku Hill. We were waiting on Kyoraku.

I felt her reiatsu before she appeared. I must be getting better at this. Rukia came up on to the hill.

"Hey Rukia. Whats up?"

She bowed in front of Ukitake.

"Taichou, You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Kuchiki. As you know you will be promoted to fuku-taichou. However that will be after the captain's test. Everybody will be promoted at one time. In the mean time you can get accustomed to your duties. However right now, you will help Kyoraku and I prepare Ichigosan for the test."

"Hai Taichou."

"We just have to wait on Kyoraku," Said Ukitake.

I turned to Rukia.

"Hey , Rukia. Whats happenin?"

"Nothing much Ichigo. Nii-sama asked for you."

"Why?"

"Nothing much really. He wanted to know where you were. I told him you were staying at the thirteenth division."

Kyoraku appeared at the same time with his fuku-taichou.

"Hey Ichigo-san. How are you? This is my Nanao."

"Nice to meet you."

"So let's get started. Firstly we should try and get ypu to control your reiatsu enough so that you can seal your zanpaktou."

"Okay Ukitake. What do I have to do?"

"Firstly, I want you to concentrate on reducing you reiatsu."

"I think I can do that."

I took Zangetsu off of my back. I slowly started lowering my reiatsu. I tried for a good half a hour but it was lowering anymore.

"Ukitake-san I cant do this."

"of course you can Ichigo-san. Why don't you try communicating with Zangetsu. In your inner world."

"okay"

Old man. Are you there?

"_I am always here Ichigo."_

_Suddenly I was in my inner world. _

"_Hey King, how much more weak can you get. You can't even lower your own reiastu."_

"_Shut up hollow. Old man can you help me?'_

"_of course Ichigo. But you gotta believe in yourself. I think you have forgotten why you want to be captain. Find that reason, remember and aim for it."_

_Zangetsu voice faded and I was gradually back to Sokoyoku Hill._

"I'm ready to try again Ukitake."

I can do this. I am Kurosaki fucking Ichigo.

Why do I want to do this.

To protect people.

I started to gradually lower my reiatsu.

Suddenly there was a flash of light as my zanpaktou glowed and then reduced to the size of a regular katana sheathed.

The hilt and guard was black with red. The actual blade was silver and contrasted against the hilt and guard. The sheath was black and unique. It consisted of red fucking cool.

"That's gotta be the best sealed zanpaktou and sheath in the whole soul society."

"Great going Ichigo-san. Now its time to release it." Said Kyoraku.

Oh shit.

"Well how do I do that.?"

"Eventually you will be able to release without the command however for now you need to say the command. Unfortunately I cant help you with that. You have to listen to zangetsu. "

"Got it."

Okay. What to say to release? I took zangetsu out of the sheath.

"Release Zangetsu!"

Nothing happened.

I'll try again.

"Come out Zangetsu!"

Nothing again.

Fuck.

This is embarrassing.

Shit!

"Come on Zangetsu! Come out! ZANGETSU!"

"Fuck!"

"_Ichigo, what are you doing? Is that how you plan on calling me out? It's very simple, just repeat after me,…."_

" Slice the moon, ZANGETSU!"

Zangetsu appeared in his released form.

"Excellent Ichigo-san."

"Thanks Ukitake-san."

"Great going Ichigo. You did it. This time sealing it back will be easier. Just slice the air diagonally."

I effectively sealed back zangetsu. I put the sheath on my hip.

"Good going Ichigo."

"Thanks Rukia. "

"Take a break and we'll start on your kidou. You and Rukia-chan will work on your kidou. See you later. "

"Bye Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-san."

After they left, I turned to Rukia.

"This is the first time I'm seeing you for the day. Missed me?"

"You wish Carrot top."

"Don't lie midget. I know you did."

And I struck a nerve.

"Don't you dare call me midget!"

"Midget!"

"Carrot Top!"

"Shorty!"

"Strawberry!"

Unconsciously during the argument we drew closer together until our faces were only inches apart. I slowly lessened the space between us, bringing our faces close together. Our lips almost touching.

**Thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE. Only 6 people voted.**


End file.
